Conventionally, this type of disk apparatus is known for the following arrangement: sheet metallic trays stocking separately a plurality of disks are disposed in a manner enabling a vertical drive within the casing of an apparatus integrating a disk reproducing system mechanism, disks inserted in the apparatus casing are held on the trays, and the tray is driven to a disk-reproducing position or a reproduction-retracting position.
It is noted that the above-mentioned prior art is a technology known to those skilled in the art, and not concerned with the invention of publications.
However, as the invention known to the publications, there has been known a structure serving as a disk housing case, where a synthetic-resin case main body is provided with projections and spring pieces protrudingly formed on the inner peripheral surface of the circular holding member of the case main body, and the outer peripheral edge of a disk is inserted in the clearance between the projections and the case main body, to thereby hold and fix the disk therein (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-118787
Since the conventional disk apparatus is arranged as mentioned above, there is a problem that when a disk is held on a sheet metallic tray in a surface contact condition, especially in the case of an on-vehicle disk apparatus, scratches may occur with the tray surface on the recording surface of the disk because of vibrations and the like.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disk apparatus with a high reliability capable of preventing the recording surface of the disk held on the tray from being scratched because of galling with the tray.